pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco/Archive 3
Start Messaging This is my new template-talk thingy. Bullet Francisco (talk) RE:Archive Template Okay, first off. Please just stop messaging me, every time I preview a page I get a message saying that I have a new message, and it's really hard to work on pages when you're constantly getting inane messages. Secondly, I know there is an archive template, all wikis have one, I don't use them, nor will I ever use one. I use my notice, and there's no need to comment on it. --'BassJapas' 21:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Team Hey Francisco!Look who's here!!Anyways,im new here and i need help getting around.Im not much of the TV series fan but im a video game fan.--The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature :Yes please. I need one. Jello Rabbit 11:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Red and blue and it says The bounciest Jello evah! Jello Rabbit 19:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. ::::Nah I'll use . RE: RE: Template RE:Great Mind Think Alike *returns hand shake* That kind of page doesn't necessarily need a template. And it's not that I'm not fond of bright colors, I'm fine with all colors, just certain combinations are irksome. And I don't like the kind of template you have (I know someone from another wiki that has that kind of template). And I'm willing to look past our differences. --'BassJapas' 20:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, if you come to [http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-pokemon this channel] and have the nick be like Bullet_F or something, we can probably discuss it easier. You can also come to the Zeldapedia channel, since the Pokémon one is like, kicking a dead horse, but yeah. I just find it easier to talk through IRC. --'BassJapas' 21:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't mind the colors. #He must be on an unspoken break. I don't know how else to contact him. #You can do that as long as they are reasonable categories. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 12:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hi Re: If he has been do it on multiple wikis, you should ask a VSTF member to block him globally. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm Back Welcome back. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Same idea An area fo those who like to compete. Competitive Gamers Corner Check it out see if your interested! [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment on Crimsonnavy's talk page. :Ehh... I thought it was against the rules on this wiki to ask for a sysop status. Is this private thing about me? I have a big feeling it is. ::Eh... thanks. Oh and its OK and I think you, Hstar, Winxfan1 and me will be promoted at the end of this month. Crimsonnavy said I would and I am sure you will too :). Good luck with the work. :::Allowed after the end of the month or then after we are the new sysops. ::::He said I will be promoted at the end of this month so yes. I am 100% positive you will become one too :D. :::::I got scared too, but I just avoided of talking about anything near about it, but I think you will. You are Crimsonnavy's friend so why not. Help with the wiki's maintainence and you will have a good chance of becoming one as you are doing. ::::::He said he will allow it at the end of the month :p. I am not sure if him, himself will create it, but it will be allowed then. ::::::::One thing. I won't say no to your request when you are allowed to nominate yourself. Re: I am going to name new admins at the end of the month. You would make a good admin, but I don't think you are ready yet. If you need to tell me something, do you have a email account? Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 12:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think Jello is ready either, perhaps you will both have better luck when the admin request page is created. And, Happy Birthday! Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 11:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) IRC My apologies, I was on the IRC, but was reading through something on the wiki. If you want to come back, I'm up for talking. 19:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply about this :Umm... there can be a next month right? Re: I suppose we can do it later today, unless there is a spike in votes, it appears you are going to win. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 13:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Can we do it 45 minutes to hour from now? My dinner is literally just done. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Back. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 21:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. What do you want me to do, just add questions for you to fill in, or what? Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I added the questions, they are hidden on the page, but you can see them when you edit it. I will unhide the interview and archive tomorrow. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. Sure you can suggest a Pokémon of the Month. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Hey. Sorry for the late response. I am actually trying to figure out more ways for counter-vandalism. Technology Wizard · talk 05:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I love to catch vandals so I can get rid of them. I wish I could do more than just report them some day. Also, does your signature include the yellow, green, and blue stripes? Technology Wizard · talk 23:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :D Funny that you mention that. I already am a rollback here :) I plan on running for sysop in a couple months but I need to finish school and catch up on the wiki so I can prove that I am worthy ;) Technology Wizard · talk 23:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship I saw it too. I'll support your adminship request of course :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Neutral :Why am I neutral on my vote?What makes you think I should improve on my edits? Questioning... ::My original account is Rabbit Lover which I forgot my passcode on so I had to create this account meaning I was here for two months and a few days. IRC Hey, if you have the time do you think you can come into the IRC? 17:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well the reason I'm doing signature like this, is because the signature button adds the -- to the front and I don't want that. But for the RfA page, I want to try to get the signatures as --BassJapas (talk) 18:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) this to keep them cleaner. And there's a way to get a signature different on different wikis, because I have different coloured templates on all the wikis. And the templates to keep from having ten lines of code on the edit screen. 18:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm in the IRC. Are you in #wikia-pokemon because that's where I am. 18:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the vacancy lately from me... I used to be on here all the time but then I broke my collar bone and havn't been on here since... I will be here more often now. ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And the one other reason since my neck healed more, is that i have been very busy on the Bakugan Users wiki and Bakugan wiki. ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. The 1 thing I don't like about this wiki is that it's too perfect... (Not much to edit; on the bakugan users wiki, I get to edit a LOT because it is more recently made. I am actually a bureaucrat on there...) ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Still? Wow. My one side stopped hurting (completely) after maybe 1-2 years or so. And if you are wondering how it happened, I was playing soccer and I was running full-tilt and triped over someone's leg, landed on my side, my shoulder bent all the way forwards to a 90 decree angle, and then while the guy was running he stomped on that exact spot with cleats on... ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 18:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Your recent comment :Ehh... thanks on that recent comment about me on the RfA. If I get 6 votes on support, I will become a sysop. By what do you mean I was one of the most useful contributors here? questioning... ::Is it annoying? Sorry, but the useful contributor thing could've meant many things, reverting tons of vandalism, editing articles, etc. So it is ok :p. Congrats! :OM gosh Bullet. You got sysop powers!!!! Try checking now and delete Japanese filenames, horrible quality files, .jpg sprites, misnamed ones, and .jpg Pokemon artwork :p. ::Congratulations Bullet! You deserve it! 17:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah! still stay neutral bout me? I really try to keep track of my RfA a lot. ::::...and if I don't gain 6 votes till June 13th, I fail and I have to wait 45 days till voting again and gulp... I don't want that..., and that is why I want many supports so... just to tell you ;). Oh and if you vote for AdventureWriter28, the vote reaches to 6 and AdventureWriter will get promoted. :::::I didn't say you should. I mainly wanted to tell you that if I don't get 6 votes until June 13, my request is closed for 45 days and I don't want that cuz it doesn't fell good. ::::::Yeah, but just in case. Im not saying you have to I said I would really appreciate it if you do, but you gave your answer so don't say the thing we'll see again so... yeah :D. Signature Oh ok. Thanks! Technology Wizard · talk 17:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Stuff When you said you were neutral, One night I left my laptop on, my brother got on my account, and he blocked a user. That is true, for some reason, he supported me. That is my response. On another subject, one quote could be: "Don't wait until the sun comes out; just learn to dance in the rain." ''- Unknown. - hello hello do you want to come in a new beyblade wikia that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com please come we have very less users and more edit is needed then please comeand i am a admin there i promising that iwill not block youSaumyajitmaity 06:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Mabuhay! Congrats on becoming an admin :) It's nice to see a filpino becoming one :) Anyways do your best! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 07:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Congratulations! :) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 08:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, Bullet! Howz your admin rights? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus, the God of Pokemon!!]] 11:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Try and block BassJapas if you can, ;) :That's not acceptable behaviour for someone who's put in an application to be hired by Wikia. --Callofduty4 16:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's okay, if he kept acting up I would have. 18:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: :On what? I mainly do use correct grammar... Word Bubble Sure I do. 17:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Important Hi, i think you and BassJapas (already messaged her about this) should check this and look at the comments part, i just want your opinion about it because i was suprised o.O One more thing can i change my administrator request to rollback request or do i have to wait 30 days for it? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll just wait for Crimsonnavy's answer, just wondering, your a filipino right? From what region did you came from in the Philippines. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Arceus I don't see it, was it in the past? 20:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean this, I don't think we need to do anything, based on the comments, I don't think he has much support. But, you can change the block if you want to. 20:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Progress It's really awesome to see how quickly you've progressed since you've joined this wiki! From shy user to amazing admin! It's astonishing! So congratulations. Hstar Talk 19:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Pagetitle Hi! I just talked to BassJapas about updating the wiki's pagetitle. A couple years ago, the Wikia content team tried a strategy for helping Google search ranking -- putting a bunch of extra words into MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Since then, we've learned that that technique doesn't actually work, and in some ways may be harmful. You actually get better ranking with just "The Pokémon Wiki", rather than "The Pokémon Wiki - Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and more". BassJapas said it would be okay, and recommended that I mention it to the other admins too. I'm going to make the change; I hope that's cool with you guys -- please let me know! Thanks -- Danny (talk) 21:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey, can i ask, can i add you on facebook, though i don't mind if you don't want too. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i don't mind :) The only social site i have is Facebook anyways. Hmm...why did you studay at america now anyways? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 22:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wish i could go to other countries >_< Though i doubt i can currenlty. Though i have relatives at Miami, Florida USA. Hey, anyways you mentioned that Crimsonnavy was at least 20 miles from your home, does that mean both of you met in person? (I wish i could meet a user in real life) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 23:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oops...sorry, i thought that you both of you met in real life >_< So what games, do you usually play? Or can you just log in on the IRC [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 23:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Project Character Since Evanf was blocked, we need a new project leader of Project Character and Hstar recommended you, along with AW28 and myself, to lead the project. So, do you want to take the reigns or do you have someone else in mind? 21:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Although this isn't my decision, I would be happy to help with it. Technology Wizard · talk 21:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Pokemon Wiki is in generally good shape. In addition to the handful of , you have over 1700 articles marked as stubs and about 600 which are . While there may be some overlap between these, the total number of stubs counted both ways needs to be less than 1/5th of all your articles, or about 930 at most. Feel free to ask again when you have had a chance to work on this and can meet all the spotlight criteria... -- Wendy (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Interview How about in community central wiki? Or if you like you can talk it to me in Inazuma Eleven Wiki or Pokemon wiki. Though i prefer it in community central wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Error Could you please fix the error for the picture on Blaine (Adventures) page? Thanks. Pokemonmaster210 Question I am not sure if you rename personal files for users. If so, do you mind renaming this for me? Thanks. :) Technology Wizard · talk Hey. I was wondering what you thought about semi protecting the request for user rights page, as there is no need to unregistered users to edit it. Technology Wizard · talk :Ok thanks. Also, you mind looking at this. :) Technology Wizard · talk Hey bullet, check out what someone did to the charmander page. Charizard3 18:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Hey, Bullet! Sorry for the delay in message. My router was playing up. My Friend Code is 2494-6026-3869, and my username is JW. Tell me the time and place when I can brawl against you. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 09:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Interview Hey! I am back from vacation :) if you want, just e-mail me all the questions for the interview and ill respond, otherwise message me so we can pm each other in chat =] Technology Wizard · talk Can't we just go on our chat right now and pm? Technology Wizard · talk